Hermione and Fred Una tormenta de sentimientos
by Emilia.Malfoy
Summary: Fred esta enamorado de Hermione, ella poco a poco se enamora de el, pero que pasara al regresar a hogwarts y encontrar nuevos amores...seguiran juntos?...entra y averigualo 1er y 2º capitulo up.
1. Toda Historia tiene un Comienzo

**Espero que les guste:**

* * *

Hermione And Fred

Se podía decir que era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de la castaña de ojos almendrados y como ella lo llamaba "arbusto seco"(su cabello, que mas si no xd), pero fue el día en que la tormenta de sentimientos se desato.

_Hermione:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, Harry esta en la Madriguera (a llegado hace 2 días), siento no haber escrito antes, pero estamos preparando un viaje a Chile (no es un condimento picante, es un país en América Latina, el país más largo del mundo), Fred y George nos han invitado a ir de vacaciones a Chile._

_Harry me a regalado un libro de Chile a si que si quieres saber algo solo pregúntame._

_Espero verte pronto_

_Ron._

_PD. Lo siento lo había olvidado (Fred casi me mata, se pone muy raro cada vez que se trata de ti, no me preguntes por que) ¿Quieres venir con nosotros (Ginny, Fred, George, Harry y Yo)? Esperamos tu respuesta pronto._

_PD 2. Fred me a hechizado con pies de gelatina por haber escrito lo anterior, a si que mejor olvídalo._

_PD 3. Solo olvida lo de Fred, Te repito ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Chile?_

_Por cierto serán dos semanas antes de entra a Hogwarts._

_PD 4. Fred y George terminaran su educación mágica este año, así que seremos _

_Compañeros._

Había releído esa cata unas 10 veces, estaba encantada con lo del viaje a Chile y por supuesto había ya enviado la respuesta :

_Queridos Ron, Harry Ginny , Fred y George:_

_Siiii, mi respuesta es siii._

_Claro que quiero ir, y aub más quiero verlos ( A todos), espero que sean unas grandiosas vacaciones, solo tengo 2 dudas:_

_¿Como llegare a la Madriguera? y ¿Como iremos a Chile?_

_Muchos besos y cariños._

_Hemione._

Mientras en la Madriguera.

Hey chicos, Hermione a mandado una respuesta- Gritaba el pelirrojo mejor conocido como Ron.- y dice que ama a Fred y que le deja muchos besos-

jajajajajajaj...Fred Y Hermione sentados en la torre, creando corazones, invocando conjuros, cruzando las varitas y juntando las boquitas...wuuuu...-coreaban Ron, Harry, Ginny y George.

YAAAAAAAAAA!! bata OK.- les grito Fred

Reconocelo Fred- dijo Ginebra- Te mueres por Hermy-

no...no es cierto

si

no

si

no

si

no

si

no

si

no

si

no

no

si

a vez- grito una victoriosa Ginny- lo reconociste

no eso solo fue una de tus jugarretas

umm- y por toda respuesta Ginny le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña

Y – dijo Harry – Quien ira a por Hermy??

bueno, Ginny, ni tu ni yo podemos, asi que solo queda Fred y George ¿ quie de uds. ira?

ira Fred por supuesto – Dijo su doble

a yo que?

iras a por hermy

a si claro...¿Que¿Como?...no yo no...

o si Fred

no yo no

si ya dijiste que si no puedes retractarte

pero...pero...

no hay vuelta atrás

gracias por tu apoyo george ¬¬

Cuando quieras Fred – y puso una cara de niño inocente

Fred?

que más!!

mmm...tienes que escribirle a hermy y decirle que tu iras a por ella

grrrr...

* * *

DEjen mucho R/R aunque sena para decirme que me cambie de pais y de Nombre xd 


	2. DE cartas y Conciencias

Bueno HOLASSS

quiero dejar un muy muy muy grande saludo a :

**KRISSALI POTTER**

**por ser mi PRIMERA LECTORA**

felicitaciones te as ganado un paquete que incluye:

**_1. UN DRACO MALFOY nuevito de paquete_**

**_2. Los gemelos FRED y GEORGE (no se responde por los daños)_**

**_3.UN RON WEAsLEY_**

**_4. Y ULTIMO PERO NO ENOS IMPORTANTE_**

**_ESTE CAPITULO:_**

* * *

2· De la Carta y Conciencias

Fred se paso la tarde dando vueltas en su habitación:

- _(Hermione…no se, ha cambiado mi forma de verla, ya no es la amiga pequeña de mi hermano)_

_**-**(**Claro que no so tonto!!)- **dijo una voz en su cabeza, era idéntica a la de George o talvez a su propia voz…_

_- (¿¿George??)- dijo Fred_

_**-(Si soy George, me metí a tu cabeza buuu…)**_

_-(pero ¿Qué¿Cómo?)-_

_**-(So tonto, SOY TU CONCIENCIA!!)**_

_-(a pues te pareces mucho a george y como te llamas)-_

_**-(Gred)-**_

_-(o yo soy Fred, mucho gusto)-_

**_-(Pero…IDIOTA…yo soy tú)-_**

_-(no -dijo un Fred muy seguro de si mismo- no puede ser, yo soy yo, no tu)_

_**-(Brillante deducción **¬¬** -)**_

_-(si lo se)-_

_**-(ESTOY IRONIZANDOO!!)-**_

_-(a Bueno, pero si tu eres mi conciencia…¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? )-_

_**-(pues ummm…me tome unas vacaciones)-**_

_-( ¬¬)-_

* * *

Mientras Fred descubría su conciencia

-Fred!!- volvía a gritarle george

- ……..

-FRED

-….

-FRED ABRE LA PUERTA DE NUESTRA HABITACÏON!!

-……

- FRED HERMIONE LLEGO Y ESTA BESANDO A RON!!!!!

- ¿QUEE?

-jajajajajajjajajajja- se retorcía george en el piso

- No bromees con esto George o pondrías pagarlo muy caro-

-ES UNA AMENAZA

-No es más bien una ADVERTENCIA

-OH mira como tiemblo-

* * *

Conciencias

_**-(o tenias razón Fred, se parece mucho a mi…mmm…si lo pienso bien somos cuatro, Fred, George, Feorge y Gred ósea yo xd)**_

_-(ósea que George también tiene conciencia??)-_

_**-( y que esperabas SER EL UNICO)-**_

_-(………)_

_**-( aloooooooo…FRED!?**_

_- (………… a lo siento me voy, mmmm…bueno no creo que me pueda ir de mi mismo asi que tratare de escuchar a george)-_

_

* * *

_

Continuamos con la conversación Normal

_-Cuando menos te lo esperes MUAJAJAJA (riza malvada)-_

_mmm….estas bien_

_se MUAJAJAJA_

_le escribiste la carta_

_¿Qué carta?_

_La CAAARTAA_

_a la CAAARTAA, mmm no pues no_

_pues ya tendrías que haberla mandado – y por primera vez en la vida George se vio maduro- y que hacías que no la escribías??_

_mmm…descubrí mi conciencia_

_oh…yo también, la mía se llama Feorge_

_o la mía se llama Gred, y toda mi vida estuvo de vacaciones_

_si la mía también_

**_( idiotas)_**- le gritaron Gred y Feorge

ya…ya mejor escribo la carta y me voy enseguida por mione

¿mione? yo creí que ibas por Hermione?

…_¬¬…_

_Fred le cerro la puerta en la narices y comenzó a escribir_

* * *

_Espero les aya gustado, se que es muy corto pero tenia que ser asi para drle mayor importancia al hecho de que fred descubriera su conciencia_

_y bueno dejen r/r aunque sea para decirme lo mal que estuvo, pero si les gusto, diganlo tambien_

_y bueno para el 2º lector (espero que haya uno) tambien hay un Regalo._

_Shausssssssss_

_y muchos KISSSS_

_EMILIA.MALFOY_


	3. de respuetas y viaje a la madriguera I

Holassss

o estoy muy contenta porque tengo otra lectora

**AGATE MALFOY**

Felicitaciones, te as ganado:

**1. UN Blassie Zabinni (espero que te guste, no lo se)**

**2. UN unico y maravillo...HARRY POTTER...(no incluye varita magica)**

**3. Este capitulo que es mucho mas largo que el antior.**

Saludos a mi Primera lectora a la que siempre voy a Recordar:

**KRISSALIS POTTER**

y bueno a **LEER:**

** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece**

** la cancion que es parte de este fic, pertenece a Ricaro ARJONA y me a gustado para este fic, asi que descargenla y escuchenla mientras leen.

* * *

**

De la Respuesta y el Viaje a la Madriguera I

Hermione se encontraba dormida sobre su cama, esperando una carta hasta que…

-Toc Toc – era una lechuza Dorada golpeando la ventana

-mmm…5 minutos más mamá…- dijo la castaña

-Toc! Toc!

-ya voy…

_**-(Hermione eres muy floja)-**_

-jo, lo que me faltaba… Mi conciencia me reclama por dormir para que ella descanse, hay que ver no!!

-TOC!!! TOC!!! TOOOOC!!!

-si ya entra- la lechuza enojada como estaba le lanzo la carta al piso y se marcho indignada

-mmm… sin duda es de la Madriguera, pero no es ron…- ella abrió la carta y empezó a leer

_Hermione:_

_¡Hola¿Cómo estas? Espero que despierta, aunque debes estarlo porque dudo que puedas leer dormida ¿o si? .Bueno dormida o despierta (prefiero que estés despierta) pasare a buscarte lo antes posible para que nos vallamos a la Madriguera, mmm…ponte una chaqueta (puede que te de Frió). _

_No olvides llevar tu bañador para la playa a la que vamos a ir la semana entrante (chile, no lo olvides) y si no lo llevas no importa, no me molestaría verte sin bañador. (No vallas a pensar mal, esto ultimo se me ocurrió porque ron en un intento desesperado izo desaparecer su bañador amarillo de punto rojos y lo tenia puesto…aunque no me gusto verlo a el sin bañador…Wakala)_

_Bueno, a tu pregunta sobre como iremos a la Madriguera, ya lo veras cuando este en tu ventana ( ya sabes que por tu chimenea no se puede viajar por polvos flu)_

_Un abrazo y un beso_

_Fred_

_PD. Junto con la carta va un regalo mío y de George, son galletas pinta y alisa o ondula pelo (no creo que tu lo quieras mas ondulado) las hemos inventado este verano y son seguras. Hasta mi Madre las usa._

-jajaja…ya me imagino a ron…jajaja-

-¡¡Hermione!!

-¿pero que?

-abre por favor

-Fred?

-si, el mismo a tus servicios

-xd!

-me dejas entra

-si claro, pasa

-a si que ¿qué te parece viajar en escoba?

-en…en… ¿escoba?

-si

-yo…yo..l..le..temo…a ..las.s..alturas…

-A…pero aquí con su chofer personal no le sucederá nada

-¿estas seguro?

-si por supuesto

-y entonces cuan…cuando nos vamos

-mañana temprano, no me gusta viaja en escoba de noche.

-y ¿por qué no nos aparecemos? – dijo la castaña ya mas segura de si misma

-mmm… porque le quitaría la diversión

-Como respuesta Hermione se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua.

-jajajajajaj- ambos terminaron en una sonora carcajada

- entonces- dijo Hermione para cuando pudo parar de reír- es hora de dormir

- bueno, pero donde puedo dormir yo… te diré que no me gusta el piso-

- mmm…¿con migo? – y se puso roja como el cabello de Fred – Claro tu en un lado y yo en el otro…si tu quieres claro – se apresuro en decir

- si…si esta bien – dijo dudoso Fred recordando lo que sentía por la castaña.

Si hubieran apagado las luces en ese instante hubieran notado dos resplandores rojos como tomates

* * *

Conciencias

-si mis padres llegan – pensaba Hermione- de seguro me matan

**_-y ¿donde están?_** – le preguntaba su conciencia que por cierto se llama "KONCY" ( si lo se nada original nombre xd)

-mmm…pues de vacaciones y tu deberías saberlo no eres yo.

_**-bueno si, pero te abras dado cuenta de que recientemente volví, porque cuando llego este bombonaso **(_babaaa) **_decidí dejarte sola con el._**

-aaaa… así que esa el la razón de que este durmiendo con el!! mi propia conciencia me abandona

_**-Koncy querida, dime Koncy…jajaja…ya duérmete**_

**-algo bueno que digas, y mis padres están en Italia se fueron ayer.**

-conciencia…¿estas hay? – se auto preguntaba Fred (xd)- no me digas que de nuevo te fuiste de vacaciones

_**-ssssssssss…**_

-Hey despierta que tienes que ver esto

_**-ssssssssss…**_

-Hermione se esta quitando la bata y esta bailando cha cha cha cha o como sea…

_**-¡¿Que donde, donde?!**_

-¬¬

_**-o lo siento, y que haces compartiendo colchón con ella?**_

-mmm…no lo se, tu te fuiste y termine aquí

_**-pero no lo estas pasando tan mal**_

-estoy cerca del cielo

**_-entonces ten cuidado porque escuche que podría llover…jajá jajá_**

-¬¬… tu no sirves de mucho

**_-la verdad, es que soy nuevo en esto, este es mi 1er trabajo como conciencia, antes trabajaba como encargado de dirección de neuronas, pero ya vez, doble mal y mas de 3.000 neuronas salieron disparada por tu nariz. y eh aquí el resultado….jajaja_**

-si pudiera te MATOOOO!!

_**-pues no puedes jajaja**_

_**-¿Fred?**_

-ssssssssss..

_**-pobre 1 minuto de reflexión con su conciencia y se duerme de inmediato**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

-Fred…Fred despierta – le susurraba mione – Fred debemos ir…- pero Fred medio dormido aun tomo a Hermione y la beso, fue un beso corto y dulce – nos…yo…yo…¿Fred?

-ssssssssss…

-gracias a merlín que esta dormido aun

-aaaaaaaaaa….- dijo Fred con un gran bostezo- ¿cuenta de que?

-mmmm….de…de..de que…se nos paso…la…mmm…la…

**_-piensa mione piensa –_** le decías Koncy

-hora si se nos paso la hora.

-aaa…bueno, entonces en marcha ¿estas listas?

-si, no…casi

-¿Cómo es si no casi?

-mmm…

-a ya se, si tengo puesto el pantalón. no me e puesto la chaqueta y casi logro peinarme jajaja

-¬¬ -

-jajaja es solo una bromita, aunque tu cabello es muy lindo y no estaría mal liso

-gracias- le dijo sonrojándose

-entonces me levanto y nos vamos ¿OK?

-si claro y donde ira mi baúl

-hay que encogerlo yo lo hago

-¿puedes hacer magia?

-si ya tengo 18

-a si es verdad

-tan rápido lo olvidaste

-no claro que no

* * *

Flash Back

-Cumpleaños Feliz, que no les crezca la nariz, que sigan siendo muy felices, que tengan muchos más y no se vallan sin pagar….jajaja – coreaban todos los invitados a la fiesta

-wow… es genial esta fiesta george – le decía Hermione

-si es verdad-

-que humilde jajá-

-¿quieres bailar?

-mmm…si claro

**A ti te estoy hablando a ti**

**A ti la que no escucha**

-¿Hermione? – le decía george

-mmm…

**A ti, que con lo que te sobra,**

**Me darías la luz para encender los días**

**A ti, que juegas a ganarme, cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo**

**A ti,**

**Te estoy hablando a ti**

**Aunque te importe poco lo que estoy diciendo…**

-¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a Fred?

-¿Cómo?

-¿¿no te lo ah dicho??

-¿el qué?

-mmm…bueno, creo, creo que pues tu le gustas

-…… no se que decir

-baila con el

-mmm… bu…bueno

-FREDD!!

-si ¬¬ ( idiota yo debería estar bailando con Hermy no tuuu)

-baila con Hermione

-yo?

-si tu tonto

-bue…no!!

-…

**A ti,**

**Te estoy hablando a ti,**

**Aunque es perder el tiempo…**

**A Ti,**

**que te paso tan lejos el rigor del tiempo y la melancolía…**

**Si nunca fije la verdad fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira…**

**A Ti, **

**Te estoy hablando a ti,**

**Aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo…**

-Se acabo la fiesta- Grito molly

-pero mom – se quejo ron

-pero nada, todos a dormir a SUS casas

-Sra. w… - decía Hermione

-a claro que puedes quedarte Hermy

-Gracias –dijo- Buenas noche FRED- y lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

* * *

Fin Flash Back

-Estas lita Ya?

-si Fred

-Entonces en marcha

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les alla gusta. **

**dejen sus r/r**

**y bueno si logro llegar a 10 lectores (soy feliz con eso)**

**deseo organizar un concurso para elegir 2 perosonajes totalmente nuevo y nunca antes visto,**

**osea 2 de uds.**

**si no se pudiera**

**ya sabemos quienes (si aceptan claro)**

**searn los personajes.**

**muchos KISSS**

**a todos**


	4. de respuestas y viaje a la madrigera II

Holaaa nuevamente gente!!

Estoy muy muy contenta por todos los r/r que e recivido(hay uno en portugues), puedo decir que soy conocida internacionalmente (xd)

no, hablando en serio muchas gracias por todo, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado mi fic.

Como solo tengo siete **R/R, **no los voy a hacer esperar y **_al final de este fic, esta la informacion que nesecito para dar inicio a la busqueda de los personajes._**

Bueno saludo a todos, como ya saben especialmente a

**KRISSALIS POTTER**

mi 1a lectora

a :

**CORY**

jaja si los e secuestrado ( no enserio yo quiero hacer feliz a la gente, asi que al pueblo, lo que pida xd)

**NAJ.**

me a costado un poco entender el portugues, pero lo eh logrado,muchas gracias por tu R/R

**...¿?anonimo¿?... **

vamos, debe aber un nombre que se te ocurra xd., y yo estoy muy desepcionada con los pocos fic que hay sobre Hermione y Fred

y

**AGATE MALFOY**

de la cual no e sabido nada desde su 1er R/R

**No doi mas la lata y**

**A:**

**_LEER_**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

lo que eta entre:

**_-(guiones, parentesis, cursiva y negrita son sus conciencias)-_**

-(guiones y parentesis, son ellos mismo hablando con sus conciencias)-

**_negrita y cursiva, canta Hermione_**

**negrita, canta FRED**

**_negrita, cursiva y el subrayado, cantan Fred Y Hermione._**

-si aun luego de estas aclaraciones, hay algo que no entiendas, solo dimelo-

* * *

De Respuestas y viaje a la Madriguera II

-Fred?

-si mione

-te…te…dije…que…l…le…temo…alasalturas

-mmm…si lo hiciste

-¿entonces podemos aparecernos?

-no, ya te dije que le quitaría la diversión

-pero…

-¿Qué es lo qué haces para relajarte? – de pregunto el pelirrojo ( x cierto mientras sucede esta conversación Fred y Hermione se encuentran el la escoba de El )

-can…canto – dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo

-bien, entonces, tengo 2 ideas para que olvides tu temor, 1ro deja de mirar abajo

-de acuerdo

-y 2do cantemos

-bueno¿que canción conoces?

-te parece **_Mientras vueles conmigo así_**

-no la conozco

-no hay problema, es de una caricatura muggle que veía de pequeño – dijo mientras sacaba su varita – "CANTICUS" – dijo muy claro y fuerte, tocando el punto exacto en la mitad de su frente y luego la de ella - ¿Estas Lista?

-si

-comienza tu, es muy graciosa esta canción…

_**Hace mucho**_

**_Que el me ayo  
y aunque es tonto  
bien me cayo  
a su lado  
es donde  
yo debo estar  
ya lo se  
es un bobo  
con los sesos de algarrobo  
y aun así  
me da un mágico  
bienestar  
en la buena como en las malas  
del hospital en la sala  
de todas las despedidas  
nadie lo iguala  
ante un PIXIE u otro  
enemigo  
jamás triste estoy  
mientras vuele a mi lado  
así..._**

--(GRED, que linda vos ¿no te parece?)- le preguntaba fred a su conciencia

-- **_(siii muy linda, mala cancion…jajaja_)**-

--( ¬¬)-

**Yo la vi  
por la vía  
cuando con mama  
vivía  
y su pelo  
me cautivo  
y mis pies apestaban  
mis axilas espantaban  
vivía entre monos  
pero a ella  
le daba igual  
y aunque soy olvidadizo  
y tiro la plancha al piso  
aunque como panes y  
guisos antes de nadar  
se que a ella no le importa  
de que del saber no soy amigo  
lo que importa es que volemos así…**

-jajaja –

_**aunque estemos en aprietos  
y el juez nos estará viendo  
aquí estoy y contigo  
me quedare**_

_**Estoy lista para el ataque**_

_**--(¿Le darás un beso?)-**_

--(nooo!!)-

**por que a todos pondrá en jaque  
tu mano**

**_tu mano  
sobre la mía me da valor_**

_**Se que puedo ser fastidiosa**_

_**--(si es muy cierto)-**_

--(cállate Koncy)-

**Y en eso nadie es como tu**

--(nooo!! que Hermy no se enoje por favor)

_**--(claro que se va a enojar, solo tú eliges esta canción)-**_

--(lo ciento Gred, pero…is my life!!)-

_**--(yaaa, mientras no vuelvas a decir eso….jajaja)-**_

_**Yo se que exijo mucho**_

--(quien escribió estooo)

**Nadie exige como tu**

_**--(Te va a matar…..no nos va a matar, no dejes que te mate, que nos mate…)**_

--(nadie te va a hacer nada así que CALLATEEE!!)-

_**Pero una cosa esta clara**_

_**No importa  
que hagan contigo  
yo lo vivo por igual  
no importa que este mal  
mientras vueles conmigo  
así...**_

-Y se abrazaron mientras volaban (¿es eso posible? xd)

--Hermy?

--mmm…

--¿estas mejor?

--si

--entonces prepárate porque voy a acelerar

--¿queee…nooo?

-- si, así estaremos en 2 minutos en la madriguera

-- ¿y si no?

--15

--pero no es mucho, solo un poco más de tiempo

-- si, pero ya vamos tarde, nos quedamos dormidos ¿lo recuerdas?

--- si, claro que lo recuerdo y miro enigmáticamente así el Horizonte

_**--(vez, por mentirosa vas a tener que volar mas rápido)-**_

--(pero es tu deber corregirme)-

_**--(si pero con una amargada como tu, no necesitamos más)-**_

--(yo AMARGADA!!)-

_**--(siiii)-**_

--(pues no más, voy a cambiar)-

_**--(si claro, como no…)-**_

--(te lo aseguro)-

_**--(es una apuesta)-**_

--(si)-

_**--(prepárate a perder Hermione)-**_

--(te vas a arrepentir conciencia)-

**_--(yo estoy creada, para que tú te arrepientas…)-_ **

_

* * *

__Bases para la eleccion de personajes_:

**-Nombre, Real o ficticio. (**ojala no japones, no tengo nada contra ellos, pero me cuesta escribirlo)(especifique si es su nobre real o ficiticio)

-**Descripcion Fisica, Real o Ficticia**

**-Descripcion personal, REAL ( que les gusta hacer,son timidos, alegres. gruñones, solitarios, etc...)**

**- Un acompañante Y SU RESPECTIVA DESCRIPCION.(personaje del sexo opuesto REAL)(amig, novi, herman etc...)**

**EJEMPLO:**

**Emilia del Canto / FICITISIO**

**ALTA, MUY DELGADA / REAL**

**LERR, SALIR CON MIS AMIGO, ESCRIBIR FANFICTION. TIMIDA. SOLITARIA.SOY BUENA DANDO CONSEJOS Y ESCUCHANDO**

**MARTIN SALGADO/ALTO/AMIGABLE/CARRETEAR.**

**

* * *

espero no haber pedido muchas cosas, pero nesecito saber comozon,**

los personajes saldran posiblemente en el sexto capitulo

y debido a que dentro de 2 dias regreso a clases, no voy a poder subir tan seguido, voy a tener que bajar la intensidad a 2 capitulos por semana (pero seran mas largos espero)

hrs si

ADIOS

dejen un R/R

Emilia. Malfoy


End file.
